gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Piece of Me
Piece of Me is a song by Britney Spears featured in the episode It's Britney, Bitch. It was sung by New Directions with the Dalton Academy Warblers. Lyrics: Honey: I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17 Don't matter if I step on the scene Or sneak away to the Philippines Chuck: They still gonna put pictures of my derrière in the magazine Do you want a piece of me? Honey: '''You want a piece of me? '''X: I'm Miss bad media karma Another day, another drama Hallie: Guess I can't see the harm In working and being a mama And with a kid on my arm I'm still an exceptional earner X and Hallie: You want a piece of me? New Directions & Warblers: I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous You want a piece of me? I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless You want a piece of me? I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in You want a piece of me? I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin You want a piece of me? India: I'm miss you want a piece of me Tryin and pissin me off? Well get in line with the paparazzi Whos flippin me off Claude: Hopin I'll resort to some havoc End up settling in court Now are you sure you want a piece of me? India: You want a piece of me? Rose: I'm miss most likely to get on the TV for slippin on the street When getting the groceries, now for real - Are you kidding me? Dillon: No wonder there's panic in this industry I mean please Rose: Do you want a piece of me? New Directions & Warblers: I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous You want a piece of me? I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless You want a piece of me? I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in You want a piece of me? I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin You want a piece of me? Honey: I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17 Don't matter if I step on the scene Or sneak away to the Philippines Chuck: '''They still gonna put pictures of my derrière in the magazine Do you want a piece of me? '''Honey: You want a piece of me? Chuck: You want a piece of me? Honey: You want a piece of me? Chuck: You want a piece of me? New Directions & Warblers: I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous You want a piece of me? I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless You want a piece of me? I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in You want a piece of me? I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin You want a piece of me? Video: Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs Sung by New Directions Category:Songs Sung by Hallie Grace Category:Songs Sung by Rose Mitchell Category:Songs Sung by Honey Berry Category:Songs Sung by India Wilson Category:Songs Sung by The Dalton Academy Warblers Category:Group Numbers Category:Songs Sung by Claude Montague Category:Songs Sung by Dillon Cregger Category:Songs sung by Chuck Salvatore Category:Songs Sung In the Courtyard Category:Songs